Abstract: The CF RTCC Pilot and Feasibility Program proposes overseeing and funding pilot projects. The first specific aim is to select two P & F grants. We will utilize a process that includes: 1) an ?early? (six months prior to submission date) and widely disseminated Pilot & Feasibility Program announcement (on the UNC CF Center website, e-mail networks, and through oral disclosures at CF Center meetings) of the availability of Pilot & Feasibility projects; 2) a ?pre-review? of one to two page outlines of Pilot & Feasibility Projects by the PI and Co-Directors of the CF RTCC (Boucher, Donaldson, and Gentzsch); 3) a review (including an NIH-type priority score) of the Pilot & Feasibility Programs by the PI, Co-Director, Internal Advisory Committee, and at least two members of the External Advisory Committee who are experts in the area pertinent to the P&F; and 4) a review at six and ten months in Yr. 1 of the progress of the Pilot & Feasibility Projects to assess the need to fund Year 2. We have also developed a database/tracking mechanism to follow in the outlying years the success of the P&F Program in developing the science required for successful R01 or multi-investigator grant applications, including Program Projects. This breadth can be seen in the synopsis of the 10 P&F Projects that were selected for the one to two page submission format. However, because of the pressures to develop an understanding of small molecule correctors/potentiators and their efficacy in the clinic, we selected two projects that interfaced directly with patient clinical studies. The two P & F applications selected were: 19F Magnetic Resonance Imaging of ventilation in subjects with Cystic Fibrosis (Jennifer Goralski, MD, and Yueh Lee, MD, Ph.D., Co-PI); and, Impact of Infection and Inflammation on Small-Molecule Rescue of ? F508 CFTR (Charles Esther, MD, Ph.D.,PI).